Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle charging port arrangement for a vehicle that uses an electric motor as power source. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle charging port that is located on a front end portion of the vehicle.
Background Information
Among such vehicles as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles that use an electric motor as a drive power source, there are vehicles that uses an external electric power source to charge an onboard battery serving as a power source for the electric motor. Some of these vehicles have a charging port that is arranged on a vehicle front end portion of the vehicle body for receiving a charging plug or connector of the external electric power source. One example of a vehicle with such a charging port is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-085626 (see, FIG. 4). The onboard battery is charged by inserting the charging plug into the charging port and drawing electric power from the external power source. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-085626, the charging port is attached to a vehicle front end portion of a vehicle body by a box-like charging support. This box-like charging support is conventionally attached to an upper cross member of the vehicle body with brackets on both widthwise sides. Additionally, a rearward end of the box-like charging support is also attached to the vehicle body. More specifically, a support stay is arranged to span between the upper cross member and a lower cross member with the rearward end of the box-like charging support being attached to the support stay through a bracket.